


【我a】Valentine's Day（补档）

by escapeAkarry



Category: wok
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapeAkarry/pseuds/escapeAkarry
Kudos: 3





	【我a】Valentine's Day（补档）

Valentine's Day

*

二月十四日早上六点半。

不情愿地被闹铃吵醒，伸手关掉，触碰到空气的那一刻深深感受到冬天的恶意，身体不禁颤了颤，小家伙被我的动作吵醒，朦朦胧胧睁开眼，但又很不争气地想继续睡，狭长浓密的睫毛遮住了他半开半合的眼睛，刚睁开眼的酸感令他双眼充满湿润以至沾湿睫毛，一眨眼，双眼渗出晶液沿脸滑入枕头。

要不是等下他有工作，此刻我一定狠狠将他镶入我的骨髓。

幸好人类是聪明理性的动物。

“我先去做早餐，你再睡一会儿，等下叫你。”真的不忍心让他起早了，我迅速起身先帮他掖好被子捂了捂再穿衣洗漱。

大概半小时，早餐快做好了，我走进卧室叫他起床。

“早餐快好了，起来吧。”手有点冷，不敢碰他，隔着被子把他摇醒。

“.....嗯...”他软绵绵地回应了我，他刚离开被子我立刻给他套上外套，他有点站不稳，轻轻倒在我身上，又顺势伸手抱住我的腰，静静地站着抱了三十秒。

“乖，快去洗脸，再这样抱下去早餐就要糊掉了。”

“陪我回公司。”他把头埋在我肩上，闷闷地说。“今天有采访，要化妆。”听到他语气里很明显的不高兴，我安慰性地给他顺顺毛，答应了他。

小猫咪乖乖钻进卫生间洗漱，马上跑去厨房，果不其然，早餐糊了，不过还好，至少能吃。打开橱柜拿出盘子先给他盛了没有糊的，剩下的，我解决了。再在冰箱拿出牛奶倒了两杯，放到微波炉，热好的时候刚好他洗漱好穿好衣服坐到餐桌前。

“吃吧，还有牛奶一定喝完，我要见底。”习惯性地要求了一下，他抿抿唇随之犹豫地点了点头。

“......为什么你的早餐好像跟我的不一样？”他挨过来看我的早餐。

“加了胡椒粉。”

“给我尝尝。”他伸手试图抢我手里的面包，幸好我身手敏捷躲过攻击。

“不行，吃你自己的。”他听到拒绝很不开心的鼓了鼓腮，继续解决自己的早餐。

*

七点半，出发去公司，他一上车就靠着座椅睡着了，一路无语。

“到公司了。”我捏了捏他的脸，松手后留下一点浅红。“很困吗？是不是我昨晚——”话还没说完就被他用双手捂住我的嘴了，由于捉弄心理，我舔了舔他的手心，嗯，有我的味道。他猛地缩回了手，有点生气地瞪着我。

为什么他无时无刻都在诱惑我。

他知不知道他现在这个样子真的很可爱。

可恶。

我有点怒火涌上喉咙，粗鲁地帮他解开安全带，他感到我的不悦，无奈地看着我，很迟才吞吐着，“....陪我进去...采访完就能回家了...好不好？”他小心翼翼地哀求，我点点头，停好车跟着他进公司。

跟着他进化妆室，房间里有几个化妆师还有他的经纪人，哦，还有他那两个小队员，他们都知道我，看到我都点了点头，然后继续他们的手头工作。

“你先坐这里，我去化妆。”他把我拉到沙发处，把我按着坐在沙发上，自己自觉坐到化妆台前，在镜子里看到他目光一直跟随着化妆师，胆胆怯怯的，好像生怕别人欺负他，啧，小可怜。

“我来吧。”我站起来走向化妆师，化妆师一脸“你会吗”的表情，“他皮肤很好不用做什么修饰都很好看，头发我稍微弄一下就可以，怎么样？”

化妆师认命地点点头，把手上的工具交给我。

我把他转过来面对着我，他笑嘻嘻的露出小虎牙，“闭眼，不然我亲你。”他立刻闭了眼，真乖，给他简单铺了点粉涂了点唇彩，浅苹果红像果冻的嘴唇，真想当着这么多人的面咬下去，可他不允许。

大概过了十分钟，“小笨蛋，好了。”他站起蹦了两下，几撮头发跟着飘了起来，唔...发胶不够？可他不喜欢喷发胶，我伸手给他囫囵整理了一下。

有人来催，采访快开始了，小猫咪蹦着跟着他的队员们走了，有说有笑，我跟着工作人员身后也去了，采访的地点在他们拍男自的那个自习室，简单摆设了两套沙发，一套主持人坐，另一套他们三个坐，未免太挤了，三人都黏一块去了，小猫咪坐中间，显得他小小一团。

采访过程中，他有好几次都笑成叉烧包了，可爱，他不经意地扯了一下领子，露出一点可疑的红痕，真是太不注意了，工作人员没发现，就连坐他最近的两个小队员都没发现，还是说都发现了刻意没说？呵，到时视频一出，那些细心的粉丝一定会发现，脑洞开得黑洞大，那酸爽。我不禁扯了一下嘴角。

*

差不多到了下午一点，他工作才结束。

“吃什么？还是回家做？”帮他扣好安全带，打开手机看了下时间。

“去超市。”

“去超市？”

“买巧克力，还是说你不想收情人节礼物？”他转过头看着我。

“那好。”

说实话我没给他准备礼物，因为跟他在一起之后，每天都是情人节。

*

买好巧克力顺便还买了菜，因为怕他饿着，在路上给他买了块蛋糕在车上吃，时不时分我一口，于是趁红灯停车我索性在他嘴里吃了一大口，他还害羞得要推开我，说车上玻璃是透明的，车外的人会看到。我恨不得全世界的人都看到。

回到屋里，他马上拿着巧克力跑到厨房，不知道他在瞎搞些什么，我倚在厨房门边，看着他拿出手机翻食谱，搞了一通，把几排巧克力都融了变成巧克力酱。

恶趣味涌上心头，我走到他身旁用手指沾了一点巧克力递给他。

“干嘛，不要打扰我。”

“你尝一下，我怕有毒。”戏弄性的逗了他一下。

“怎么可能。”他伸出浅樱红的舌头舔了一下我手指上的巧克力，“味道挺好的啊。”

“是吗，我尝尝。”低头吻向他，舌头在他嘴里打了个转，甜蜜苦涩，味道是挺好的，禁不住大脑控制，我伸手按住他的后脑勺，加深这个吻，使得我可以把他嘴里的味道转变成我的味道，占据他的神经获得主导权，不一会儿他身子软得跟棉花糖似的，任我摆布，伸手接住他细小的腰部使他没有顺势倒下。

“嘿，我想到一个更好的礼物。”

他眼神迷离含着水地看着我，我的周围像点满了火把，热烘烘的。

“如果把巧克力涂在你身上，应该会更好吃。”

我故意在他耳边压低声音讲了一句，他猛地反应过来重重推了我一把，一点力气都没有啊，连我都推不动。

“不回答就当你默认了？”

他连忙摇头。

*

“晚了。My Valentine's Day gift.”

*

他有点小洁癖，听到我说的话之后更加慌乱地摇头，他怕弄脏厨房，我知道，无论他在想什么，我都知道，大概是我太爱他了。

“没关系，我会全部清理干净。”我伸手把那一盘巧克力酱拿过来放到地上。“包括你。”他知道再也没有妥协的机会了，便缴械认输。

我伸手关了厨房门，拿起遥控开了暖气，又拿了一条毛毯铺在地上，怕他躺在地上不舒服，我抱起他让他的双手紧紧搂住我的脖子，房内开始升温，我也早已按捺不住内心的燥热，快速又轻柔以防伤害到他地帮他褪去所有衣物，他也不太安分地乱动着双脚，该死的小妖精。

“乖，别急，巧克力要慢慢来才好吃。”好戏才刚开始。

我分别沾了一点巧克力抹在他的嘴唇，脖子，锁骨，肚脐，大腿根，膝盖上，这些，是他的敏感部位，我一处处细细品尝，他只是享受地微微喘息，离开他的每处嫩白细腻的皮肤后都留下了一处处只属于我的痕迹。

“要不要吃？”已经沉溺在我的爱抚中的小猫咪好像听不到我的发问，嗯，也是默认了，我沾了一大抹巧克力在手指上递给他，示意他含着吃，樱红的小嘴迫不及待地包裹住巧克力，像小宝宝喝奶似的不停吮吸，透明的唾液混着一点点巧克力从他嘴角溢出，不得不说，性感至极。

待自认为他已经吃完之后手指才慢慢离开他微张的嘴，粘稠的晶液拉出一丝好看的弧度，满意地轻轻啄了一下他的唇后开始进入正题。

“还要不要？”我伏在他耳边问他，以便他能确切收到我发出的信息。

“.......嗯.....”他伸出舌头舔舔嘴角的残余，真诱人。

我沾了一点巧克力加上他刚才遗留在我手上的唾液，进入了他紧闭的后穴。

“唔....”没想到我会突然进入，他哼了一声，细腰敏感地拱了起来，双腿依旧不安分的乱动，看来小猫咪忍得很辛苦，已经有一滴晶莹的汗珠沿着他的侧脸滑下，双眼早已充满水气，因为一时不适，双眼睫毛不停眨动。

法克。

想欺负他。

狠狠地欺负他。

可我舍不得。

“乖，说你想要。”我拨开一些遮住他双眼的刘海，另一只手依然在他后穴来回抽插，手指早已湿漉得不成样子。

“唔......想.....想要....”得到满意的回答，二话不说，手指抽离他体内换上我的东西，刚插进去的时候因为疼痛他不禁颤了一下，急忙摇头让我出去。“疼.....不要了....唔.......不要了....”不停挣扎着要离开我，我双手抓住他的双腿不让他退出。

“等下就不疼了，乖。”他小声呜咽着，简直就是只被蹂躏但不敢吭声的小猫，心烦意乱，像巧克力的苦涩堵在我心口。

宝贝，

再这样引诱我，

真的别怪我。

让他的双腿缠紧我的腰，使我可以进入得更深，我开始用力抽插，肉体相碰发出令人羞耻的声响，他后穴溅出的蜜液，他嘴角溢出的呻吟和喘息，都是给我的最佳催情剂。

“唔.....啊...我...我累了.....腿酸......呜...”他的双手抓上我的后背，疼，大概被他划伤好几爪子了，啧，不听话的小猫咪要惩罚。

抽离他体内，我把他翻转侧着对着我，把他的腿驾到我肩上，再次瞄准利索地进入，刚进入他后穴时他惊叫了一声，大概是吓着他了，我立刻就心软了。“呜.....好疼...混蛋我不喜欢你了...唔.......”看到他脸上不断增加的泪痕，我的心像被刀刮了似的，隐隐刺痛。

“宝贝对不起...”带有安抚性的摩挲着他的头发，“现在还疼吗？”大概是听到我的道歉，他也心软了，摇摇头示意我继续，我一只手撑在在身旁，一只手按着他贴紧我肩膀的大腿，缓缓来回抽插，慢慢让他适应，他依然急促地喘息着，小可爱，就只知道该怎么勾引我。

有好几次都不受控制发泄在他体内，肠壁越来越湿润，就像瘾一样一直蛊惑我来回冲击，非得让他全身上下都是我的东西才罢手，我的体液已经在他后穴溢出沿大腿根缓慢滑下，我也轻轻抓住他的前端，帮他跟着我的节奏撸动，不一会便缴械在我手上。

“啊......哈...啊......够了.....呜....”他抬头看着我哀求我停下来。

“我还没吃饱，怎么办？”双方都不愿意退让，小委屈只能继续躺下任我摆布，“嗯...这么乖，这是最后一次了，好不好？”像是听到了什么令他惊喜的话，他立刻点点头。

最后一次的冲刺，我狠狠摩擦着他的内壁，无数次碰到他的敏感点让他舒服得咬紧唇，憋屈得落泪，偏是最后一次我是迟迟没有缴械。

“啊！......唔....”他又一次缴械了，几滴稀薄的不成样子的体液从他前端流出，看到他这个样子我也是加快抽插速度，最后一次喷发在他体内深处，退出他后穴后，恶趣味地在他脸上嘴边喷了几滴，反应过来的小猫咪狠狠瞪了我一眼。

给他盖了一层毛毯立刻抱起他往浴室走去，给他清理的过程中我又是精虫上脑不受控制地上了他两次，所以他是几乎昏睡着被我抱出浴室的。

“唔......吃饭.....”

哦，不提我都忘了，我们的情人节晚餐。

给他掖好被子，在他额头上啄了一下后便起身去做饭。

Baby,Happy Valentine's Day.

END.


End file.
